


Romance of Lena Luthor and Kara Zor El (SuperCorp)

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Original TitleEmotions are sharper than a blade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Original Title  
> Emotions are sharper than a blade

**National City, Year 2017**

There have been many visitors on Earth for many years, some meaning to stay and some others just visiting, while there are some that try to take over, destroy or conquer the planet. Those aliens who live here are making a good life and making ties with their friends. The most impressive case is just beginning to develop between a human and a kryptonian. Kara Zor-El, also known as Supergirl is in a serious relationship with Lena Luthor, acting CEO of L-Corp and sister to the infamous Lex Luthor.

After some time passed, Lena Luthor was already on her feet doing her daily chores and duties as CEO of the L-Corp. Before her agreement with herspecial person, she would only dedicate her time and resources to look for any sign of alien invasion and how to control the invaders that already stationed on Earth. But now that the recent threat of Reign was finally subdued, she could cut herself some slack and share some quality time with Kara Danvers.

The two girlfriends went to a plethora of places both known and unknown to them. Kara had some basic knowledge on some very popular social spots that would gave them a lot of entertainment, with dances, karaoke clubs, cinema buildings that were streaming the most recent hits. All was fun and games on their spare time; even though they were close friends, their relationship was limited to work related stuff, some coincidences when there was an invasion or any random encounter that they had to resolve themselves.

Lena also had some good places in mind, a bit more secluded in concept, but those were the perfect spots for them. For example they went to an observatory, one of the most technologically advanced in existence. Lena showed Kara all the constellations that were reachable by the power of the telescope; with her private jet, she took Kara to many different countries to visit the most popular destinations for tourism and, in some cases, for feeding love between two people.

They travelled and share a lot of moments together, growing even closer than they already were before. So closer in fact, that they were beginning to consider the possibility of taking their relation to the next step. It was on top of the Pisa Tower that Kara took the initiative, embracing her best friend on her arms and kissing her on her lips; softly but surely. Kara was taken aback by this action, but didn’t resist her own feelings and let herself go. They were kissing at midnight on top of that inclined monument that became their most valued structure, as a symbol of their union.

Lena was taking really big steps in terms of changing her ways, her paradigms and letting go of her own limitations. Ever since she and Kara took the next step and became a couple, every moment and action of life became sweeter, more enjoyable. Her face took some time to adjust to the pain she was experiencing due to the time she was recently spending laughing. She didn’t mind this at all. She was beginning to prove that even a Luthor can have a happy and merry life alongside someone, without giving priority to financial strategies and plans of making the L-Corp grow above everything else. She was feeling happy.

Kara Danvers had it a little bit tough, due to the fact that she had to live two lives at the same time, making sure that they don’t encounter each other. She had a lot at risk, being the safety of the universe in one kryptonian hand, and the happiness of her human alter ego recently acquired on the other. Of course, she would see Lena almost every day due to the fact that when there is danger in the world that Supergirl has to face, Lena was always behind, looking for a way to help her, or being saved by Supergirl when things got out of control, which was almost all the time. Sometimes Supergirl would let out a burst of laughing due to this irony when it presented itself. When she was under the guise of Kara Danvers, it was actually Lena who took the role of protecting her.

“Why is it that you are so clumsy, Kara? You have been around me for quite some time now, you should be more skillful already; I won’t be able to be always there to rescue you.”- said Lena in a playful tone when they were organizing some furniture inside their new home.

“I may be kind of clumsy, Lena, but I am sure stronger and more resistant than you would ever be, Ms. Luthor golden diapers.”- retorted Kara with a burst of laugh that didn’t exactly amuse her companion.

They joked and messed with each other for quite some time and, after some time, they embraced themselves on each other´s arms. They kissed with passion and a certain lust, then Lena carried Kara on her arms and took her to bed. Their connection and feelings were ever-growing with each passing day and moment they shared.

Kara Zor-El let herself fell in love with Lena Luthor, a kryptonian and a human, both of the same gender, embracing in a relation that goes beyond the normal convictions. But as Supergirl let her alter ego to enjoy happiness, there was a lurking shadow that looked to threaten the couple. A man in a wheelchair, related to both of the girls, in different ways but more personal than most. Lex Luthor was plotting to put a mighty blow against his kryptonian nemeses.


	2. Chapter 1

**National City, May 2019**  
It has been almost 2 yearssince the couple became formal, for the knowledge of every acquaintance and friend for equal. Of course, there were some voices raised against this specific relationship; but on the other hand, the most intimate friends were happy for this new development.

Kara was first intervened by her only relative that she loved, her cousin, Kal-El. She didn’t want to hide her relationship to him, due to the fact that he and Lena´s brother were at each other´s neck for years. But since Kal-El was her support and role model on earth, she trusted him with everything, and knew that he would give her the best advices.

“There was a time where I would tell you immediately to forget this absurd idea but, I trust you cousin; this is going to imply a lot of risks, both for you and for her. You are sure conscious about the fact that you have to reveal your true identity to her, right? I took years to tell Lois who I really was, well… she discovered it. It was rough, that I can tell you. The other thing that worries me is her brother, Lex. He would stop at nothing to bring us down to his feet. If Lena truly loves you, well, Kara Danvers, she will understand your reasons and be a great ally for you, at the same time as a loved person.” – reassured her Kal-El with an understanding smile under his guise of Clark Kent.

“Thanks cousin, that´s what I needed to hear from you. It will cost me but, I will tell her about my real identity sometime, when I am ready to do so. I hope she understands.” – answered Kara while hugging Superman strongly.

From some time now, Lena had an unexpected visitor who established himself in one of the houses owned by L-Corp. This was Lena´s brother, Lex Luthor. He was confined to a wheelchair for reasons unknown to her; although she knows how evil his brother truly is, he insisted for a long time that he had no intentions of acting against either humanity or the alien allies of Earth.

Lena visited Lex once every two weeks just to make sure that he keeps his word, while of course keeping him under constant surveillance. She knew that despite this constant surveillance, he knows the ins and outs of anything related to L-Corp, since he has been the CEO far longer that she has been. When she arrived at his present home, she was greeted by a homemade meal served. Her brother was expecting her.

“This is lovely, Lex, but if you want to catch up with your little sister, you need a little more than one meal; you are years behind already, so don’t get confident.” – Lena greeted Lex with a cold shoulder.

“I know, I know, this is not my intention with this, little Lena. I´ve been keeping me inside the perimeter covered by the surveillance cameras. I am true to my word to you, so don’t feel forced to come and visit me, although I enjoy some family reunions from time to time. Please, join me, the food gets cold and tastes bad after that.” – invited Lex with an ample smile.

She sat down, a little wary, but with confidence that her sister would not make an attempt to hurt her. However, she exchanged the plates before beginning to eat; it was just a gesture to make her brother understand that she is also in constant alert.

“We are living in concerning times, Lena; there are many intruders coming constantly to our planet. Some we know, some we are yet to meet. Some of them may be willing to be heroes and help humanity, but the reality is a lot more complex than that. Think of this: the majority of alien incidents where these mentioned heroes intervene, are caused in fact by them. Those alien villains are constantly looking to kill the heroes, using our planet as the stage for those attempts. It’s not fair for us, the bystanders to let them use our planet as their playground. “ Lex began his monologue, one that is so predictable to Lena that she didn’t even care to interrupt him. She just ate her food.

“I see you have a serious relationship now, sister; with a woman. This is not such a big deal like you may think it is, being in the eye of the tornado. I am happy for you; this Kara Danvers seems like a reliable and loving girl; may be perfect for you. I sure hope that honesty and trust are the foundation of this beautiful relationship, wouldn’t you agree? – Lex asked while drinking some wine.

“Get to the point, Lex. It is not very convincing that you are so invested in my sentimental life now, when you were never around. What do you want to say? Lena answered with a cutting glance.

Lex took another sip of wine, turned around the wheel chair and proceeded to get in one of the rooms, followed by Lena behind. There was a big computer with many monitors displaying different key places of National City. As they entered the room, the door behind them closed automatically.

“Are you completely sure that your girlfriend Kara Danvers is honest with you at every moment? Just watch the screens, then you can answer me.” – said Lex as he pushed a button.

What the monitors displayed was a series of events that Lena was part of. Some alien invasions, the attack of Reign, and in some cases, dates that she had with Kara. In each of the monitors was Kara shown, leaving Lena in the midst of chaos to conceal herself, out of everyone’s sight and, with some speed of light turns, put on the iconic costume of Supergirl and take flight to resolve the crisis occurring in each monitor.

It felt like a cold stream of water going down her spine, when she realized the truth. Too many coincidences; too many times has Kara been out of the picture when Supergirl arrived at the appropriate time to save the day. She was so focused in every crisis on dealing with the threat to take these facts into consideration. It was also blurred by the feelings she had for Kara Danvers or, well, like the alien she has been living with for the years.

“I guess you didn’t know about this, judging from your expression. The real name of your girlfriend, instead of Danvers, is Zor-El. She is a kryptonian like Superman, and family of the creator of Reign, the alien villain that was about to take your life in so many occasions.” – said Lex expressionless.

Lena didn’t say anything, she just shrugged in place and took her leave of the room and then, out of the house. When she was on her way to L-Corp, she took a moment to park her car sideways, get out quickly and proceeded to throw up; she had so many emotions and confusions welled up inside her that she needed to let it all out. She didn’t like to be lied to once again, but by the person she loved the most; she lost herself to the hate.


	3. Chapter 2

**National City, Valentine Day 2020**  
Months later, Kara was very worried about her couple, since she didn’t get home for a few days. She took it easy, because Lena left a message in the fridge saying that she would have to be absent due to some business workings she had to do for L-Corp. She didn’t have much time to worry though, due to the constant villains rising to create chaos on Earth, requiring the intervention of Supergirl to keep things in peace.

One night, after work, Kara went home to find a bouquet of flowers with a note. The note was an invitation from Lena to go have dinner together, to celebrate their reunion after the time they were apart from each other. Kara was excited to get to see Lena again after many days apart. She even took the liberty of informing the base of operations for the heroes that she needed that nigh off, comes what comes to threaten humanity; ensuring that Superman would take over for her.

The date was set to be in a restaurant in the outskirts of the city. Kara wore a red dress, with some jewelry to meet the elegance quota required by the restaurant. She made a special ponytail with her hair and an accessory that Lena gave her some months ago.

After arriving to the restaurant, she was kind surprised that the place was empty, probable reserved on its entirety by the influence of L-Corp. Awaiting for her in the middle of the room, in a beautiful table was Lena sitting, waving her from there. She was wearing a combination of black pants and a blouse along with a jacket. All black clothes but with some sparkling accessories that gave her the elegance she always represented. Lips and eyelids were colored black, as if she was going to a thematic party.

“Welcome, stranger; you had me a little worried, compared to how much I missed you all these weeks.” – greeted Kara with enthusiasm as she walked faster to sit in front of her girlfriend.

“I hope you know how to read, because I told you in my note that I was going to be OK, I know how to take care of myself, don’t I? Even if I am not as strong as you are”

Both chuckled a bit, while they began to catch up. The food was arriving in the course order. The night was a bit cold, but with the restaurant´s theme of Hawaiian décor, the flames kept the place warm. As soon as they began to eat the main dish, the waiter proceeded to serve them some refined wine and left.

“Kara, my dear, this time being away made me think a lot. I had many doubts and self-tribulations that gave me some reasonable doubts about myself and the ones I loved. What I am saying is, I proud myself of always being honest and true to my word. I humble expect that everyone that I give my trust and total support to be at least, totally honest with me then they look me in the eye.” –Lena began the topic with a serious tone, one that Kara was used to, even though they were apart for a long time.

“Yes, I totally get what you are saying…”- Kara tried to answer, before being interrupted by Lena.

“Please, let me finish, this is very important for me. You know my past, where I come from and what my surname represents to me and the world. Returning to the topic of honesty, I want to take this question out of my chest: Kara Danvers, have you been completely honest with me?”- asked Lena in a serious tone.

“Yes Lena, of course. I have been true to you and the feelings I have for you. I love you, and I would give my life for you.”- answered Kara after a moment of hesitation, caused by the sudden and unexpected question.

“Then, let us make this toast to make testament of our true feelings and demonstration of trust and truth.”- She raised ceremoniously her glass of wine, imitated by Kara. Both drank the wine with a smile.

“So, we sealed our relationship with toast; I love you, Kara Zor-El. I hoped that you would trust me enough to tell me the truth I already knew”.

As Lena was saying this, Kara couldn’t help to let out a gasp of surprise, which was suddenly interrupted by a choking sensation she felt in her throat. The wine she just drank had particles of New Form of kryptonite called Revenge (All Abilities are Removal except Superhealing Ability) mixed with it.

Kara Zor-El recovered her consciousness in the complete dark. She was lying down inside an unknown room, unable to move too much. She tried to get up but she could only lift her head a few inches before hitting herself with what seems like a roof, making an echoed sound. After this, a sudden burst of light emerged from her side. When her eyes adapted to this light, she could see the face of Lena staring at her.

“Lena, where am I? What did you do to me? Please, let me…” – Kara began to shout questions before being interrupted.

“Shut up, alien Pinocchio scum. It was so easy to manipulate you, as you tricked me into believing you. I loved you enough to understand your true identity, even embrace it; I had a special trust with Supergirl, why would I be different if I knew that she was my girlfriend from the beginning? I gave you the opportunity to tell me the truth, so we could have avoided this.”- Lena said coldly and with hate.

Kara tried to get out through the window where Lena was talking to her from, but she felt not only dizzy, but weak, with no strength left on her body. Maybe the wine with the kryptonite was still in her system, limiting her movements.


	4. Final Chapter

**National City, Valentine Day 2020**  
“I guess everyone is right, even my own despicable brother. A Luthor cannot have emotional ties with anyone, since we are prone to be betrayed, used and manipulated by those we give out trust to. So, in that fashion, you will have to die, like anyone who dares mock and betray a Luthor. I present you to the instrument of your death, the Brazen Bull.”

Kara didn’t know what Lena was talking about, but soon she realized that she was inside a hollow structure, a bit stretched but solid. She kept trying to get out of there with no avail. She didn’t know what was about to happen, but also knew that she wouldn’t die from it, due to her kryptonian body resistance.

The Brazen Bull consisted in a torture device created at the Ancient times (5000BC-1700AD), used to provide a slow but painful death to the prisoner condemned it. The bull contraption was made of bronze, hollow on the inside and the size of that same mechanism was a little bit bigger than a normal bull. The torture procedure begins by putting the victim inside through a hatch little enough that it would be impossible for him to get out by his own means. After the victim is inside, the stockpiled logs placed under the belly of the bull are fired up, beginning the cooking process of what is inside the bull. The main and most cruel feature of this torture is that the victim lets out constant screams of pain and despair which are modified through the tiny holes made in the head of the bull, turning every sound that comes from the inside sound like a bull´s noises.

“Lena please, I beg you to stop this. You know well how much I really loved you, I’m sorry I lied. It was a mistake… Also, you know I cannot die from this, even if you try to burn me inside of this. “- Kara begged with a faint voice.

“That´s where you are wrong, the bull may be made of bronze, but the inside has been covered with kryptonite. I want you to tell me that you lied, while you scream in suffering.” – Said Lena with a grin as she closed the hatch.

Kara began to feel warm, due to the fire started below the Brazen Bull, giving her a terrifying sight. The insides of the bull began to brighten up, showing strong glints of green, a green that began to pierce her with indescribable pain. She suddenly noticed that she was beginning to emit a faint green glow all around her body, which began to react with the kryptonite above and around her. This glow was growing at the same time that her pain was intensifying; Kara was also noticing the growing warm that was being originated below her outside, by the fire stockpiled below.

With each passing second, the warmth was increasing, before turning into a burning hot temperature, which began to affect the intensity of the glow emitted by the green crystals attached to the inside of the structure. Kara was used to higher temperatures emitted by the many foes she has faced over the years, though the strongest source of heat was the trustworthy sun, which powered her up. The thing is, this increasing heat was not coming from the mother star. Her body would negate any pain or change caused by the constant flow oh heat that was turning the inside of the structure she was in into a burning hell.

At first she didn’t mind, she was more preoccupied about getting out of that structure, yelling for help and forgiveness from her dear friend, who was so hurt and betrayed that was making deaf ears to Kara´s pleads. The smell inside of the structure was beginning to get bad, from her hair which was stuck to the bull´s inside neck.

There was a moment where the heat was so intense that Kara was Naked and no hair, because those were charred up due to the burning temperatures that the insides were reaching. Her skin was in constant contact with the kryptonite structures that surrounded the bull´s insides. As a kryptonian, Kara Zor-El has a constant and fast healing factor that allowed her to regenerate any damaged tissue, depending on her current condition and proximity to the sun, which was the fuel that gave her superhuman power. Due to this, her body began to lose her skin because it was being burned up at a slow pace due to her innate invulnerability, which was weakened by the kryptonite fragments inside her and the rocks that were touching her skin.

The pain of losing her skin due to the heat was horrible, making her let out screams of pain and desperation. Adding to this is the fact that after she loses her skin and is left in nerves and muscles, her body tried to regenerate her lost skin, successfully, since the heat was burning her slower than her recovery factor was working.Supergirl entered a repeating cycle of pain, burn and regeneration; making the pain a constant, beginning to be unbearable, making her wish she was already dead.

There was a moment that Lena had to get her guard up, because she saw how a beam of heated vision pierced through the back of the bull; a failed attempt from Kara Danvers to get out of the contraption.

The kryptonite allowed the fire outside to cook Kara slowly, but surely. Her immune body was suddenly weak and frail, trying to regenerate at a slow rate what the fire was consuming faster. The pain was intense, deathly powerful, so much that she could only scream in despair. As the regenerative power she had was beginning to lose its potency, allowing the heat to burn her insides, cooking her alive, Kara had the sudden though of all she did wrong and let her to this moment. She didn’t have feelings of hate and resentment for her former friend, lover, Lena Luthor. She couldn’t get the courage and moral to hate her; she was actually sorry and guilty and deserving of what she was going through.

“I LIED, I ALWAYS LIED, LIE, LIE, LIE. IM SORRY I ALWAYS LIE”

These screams reached Lena´s ears but were disguised as a bull´s sound. Any word uttered by Kara was turned into a bull´s noise to the outside; but this didn’t prevent Lena from knowing what her former lover was trying to say in her desperate moments. It’s not like she didn’t believe her words, Lena knew that Kara really loved her, truly; but the fact that she was lying to her for years, doubting if she would have understood her and accept her was unbearable. Kara Zor-El took Lena´s right to decide whether to accept her or not. Many times was her trust been betrayed that she already didn’t feel anything. She left herself open, to both sentiments and trust, and felt betrayed and backstabbed, which is a pain much worse than death at the hands of an intergalactic Worldkiller.

This torture went on for five days, until the moment Kara Zor-El stopped breathing, finally cooked alive while constantly screaming. Ever since the first day, Lena witnessed the torture in its execution, feeding constantly the fire that was constantly burning the brazen bull; enduring the smell of charred human skin and organs, accompanied by the muffled screams and pleads, due to the ceasing of the bangs coming from inside. Supergirl didn’t have any muscle or nerves to make a hard blow to the structure, trying to break free.


	5. Ending

Lena endured this, being present all the time, holding her tears and embracing her decision. When her victim was already dead, or so assumed Lena, she went to the bull and climbed a ladder to reach where the beams of heat vision got out earlier. From the hole she could watch the remains of Supergirl; she saw a skeleton with its mouth open, hands and legs spread in submission and giving up the struggle to get out of the danger. What once was a beautiful blonde girl, with a heart of gold, charisma with no competition, was now a skeleton surrounded by big blobs of burned meat, generated by the constant regeneration she had to resist the heat.

The pain she felt for that betrayal was stronger than the pain she inflicted her former lover and partner. After finishing, she took out the remains of Supergirl out of the torture device and got out of the warehouse owned by L-Corp. She covered it with a mantle and it was heavy, like she was carrying a big lump of metal. The warmth of the skeleton was still strong enough to make her heart thump rapidly and strong. When Lena Luthor was home with her package, she proceeded to fill up her bathtub with warm water, deposited the skeleton inside and let it sink under the water for a few hours. After that, she got naked and got inside the bathtub, embracing the skeletal remains of Kara Zor-El, and began to cry uncontrollably as she was hugging it with all her strength. From a vacation house, hundreds of kilometers away, a man was watching his monitor, looking at that scene, while a malevolent smirk was drawn on his face.

In the slums of Metropolis city was a flea market that opened every weekend. Many people took advantage of this market to sell unused products or prized possessions to clear their garage and earn a bit of money. One of the most recent acquisitions was a skeleton, the skeletal body of a woman, perfectly clean and brushed. It looked like it was made by a company to be sold as a commercial product. This specific skeleton was a unanimous donation that was left there a few days ago; with explicit instructions to sell it to any teacher or scholar that it looking for a skeleton model for a Med School or Science Institute or University or High School, at a low price, almost free.

A biology teacher was strolling and browsing this market to see what he could acquire for him, when the skeleton stole his complete attention; he got it for a few bucks and immediately took it to the National University of Science to be used in the biology lab, for anatomy studies. In the base of the holder that came with the skeleton, was a label imprinted that says: “B.o.K.Z.E (Body of Kara Zor El), Created by L-Corp.”

From there on, the skeleton of Kara Zor-El, Luthor was used as study object for many generations of science students who take on medicine and practice their knowledge with it.

There is a special surveillance camera installed in a corner of the science lab, and is fix on the location of the kryptonian skeleton. The images recorder by this camera is constantly displayed on the monitor located on top of Lena Luthor´s desk. She wakes up every morning to have a conversation with the monitor, while drinking her coffee.

“Good morning my sunshine, let’s see what we can learn from you today”- grinned Lena Luthor as she took a sip of her coffee and looked to the hollow eyes of Kara Danvers’s Kyptronian skeleton body.


End file.
